One Life To live
by Aliyah-Shalom-David34
Summary: The last thing I remember is being pushed into the creek by another car. Ziva is Injured while chasing a suspect, Then Slips into a coma. Will she ever wake up? TIVA! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya Guys! New Story! Yay!

* * *

Prologue

ZIVA'S P.O.V

I turned a sharp corner trying to catch up to the suspect. Gibbs Tony and McGee where trying to catch the other three that where on foot. I was almost on his rear bumper. Last thing I remember is being pushed into the Creek by another Car.

* * *

I know Its short, Yada yada yada. But this is just an Prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

I Apoligize for the mistake. I feel Horrible now… I just started that tactic to see how many people are really out there reading it. :( I sorry… BTW, HAPPY SUMMER!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

24 HOURS EARLIER

ZIVA'S P.O.V

* * *

I sat at my Desk trying to ignore Tony, who, yet again, Was throwing paper balls at McGee again. Finally McGee snapped.

"Tony! Stop it!"

"Whats the Problem McGoo?"

"All you do is throw stuff at me all day!"

Tony made a face.

"You do realize that was your report, Right?" I said, Smirking.

He jumped out of his chair and started hurriedly picking up the Paper balls. Gibbs walked in with his usual cup of coffee.

"Grab you're gear! Dead Marine in the Childrens park."

I grabbed my Gun out of my drawer.

"Who found the body?"

"A 3 year old."

McGee Tony and I looked at each other in shock.

"Then who called NCIS?" Tony asked.

"She did. That was her Mom."

We all rushed to the elevator. We pulled up to the park. There was a little girl sitting on the park bench hugging a very worn Teddy bear.

"Ziver, You talk to the girl, McGee, Bag and Tag, Tony, Pictures."

I walked over to the little girl and sat down next to her.

"Hello, My name is Ziva. Whats yours?"

The girl slowly lifted her head.

"My Mummy said not to talk to strangers."

"I'm From NCIS. Do you remember calling us?"

She nodded her head.

"I'm Anna. My Mummy said that if anything ever happened to call NCIS"

"Do you know what happened to your mommy?"

She nodded her head.

"Mummy and I where going to the park. She just got back from the military. She was going to spend all day with me. But some bad guys came and shot my Mummy. She told me to run and hide. So I hid in the bushes over there." She pointed over near where her Mother's body was. "I hid there until I was sure they where gone, then I called NCIS. Then I sat here until you guys came."

"Did you see the bad guys face's?"

"No."

McGee walked over.

"I'm going to leave you with Agent McGee. Alright?"

She nodded her head. I got up and walked over to Gibbs.

"Her name is Anna. She has quite the Dictionary for a three year old."

"Vocabulary, Ziva." Tony said, Snapping another Picture.

"Whatever. She said that she didn't see the face of the people who did it."

"People?"

"Yes, at least 2 or more."

"Alright. Where's Ducky and Palmer?"

"I do not know. I called them before we left."

As I said that, The ME's truck pulled up.

"Sorry Jethro. Palmer got us lost. Again."

"Sorry Agent Gibbs, it wont happen again."

"You said that LAST time."

Palmer Growled something about Ducky holding the map last time.

Ducky bent down near the body.

"She was shot a total of 3 times. Twice to the chest and once to the head. She also took a beating. She has multiple lacerations to her arms and chest. If I had to guess, I would say the shot to her head killed her. I will know more once we get her back to autopsy."

"Alright, Ziva, Contact her Father, Inform him."

"Um, Boss, Her Dad is dead to."

* * *

Did you like it? Could a ask for 10 reviews now? Please? Thank you?


	3. Sorrowful News

If you have not yet heard the news, I am sorry to announce, That Cote De Pablo Will NOT Be coming back as Ziva David. No one knows her Fate yet. Please Give me your Opinion. I will now go roll up in a ball and cry. Thank you for your time.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Sorry about now updating when I said I would. But, you know how it goes. Busy, busy and more busy! The Season Premiere was… Wow! Really can't wait till next week! Anyways, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! And Please Review!

* * *

Chapter 3

ZIVA'S P.O.V

"McGee!"

"Yes boss?"

He shouted jogging over. Be for Gibbs could say anything else, a car came barreling around the corner. Shots were fired.

"DINOZZO! GRAB THE GIRL!" Gibbs shouted over the Shooting.

Anna had taken cover behind the Bench she was sitting on. Before he got there one of them grabbed her and shoved her into the car. The car took off, leaving behind the three other guys, most likely to finish us off.

"I will go after the one in the car. Cover me!"

"Ziva!"

I made a dash for the car, barely missing a bullet in the head. I took off in the direction the car went. I looked in my Rear view mirror. The other three had run out of bullets and took off, Tony, Gibbs, and McGee hot on their tails. I turned my attention back to the road. I had finally spotted the car, swerving through traffic. I hit the gas. I was almost on his bumper when another car came out of nowhere and pushed me into the creek.

* * *

Whadaya think? Please Review!


	5. AN

Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update on the 15th. I'm kinda facing a writers block on all my stories. I was wondering if you guys could give me some Ideas? I'm stumped. Please. If you do have any idea's, Specify the story which your idea is for. If you have an Idea for a new story, that is welcome as well. Thx to all you readers! I will try and update ASAP!


End file.
